Ai no shinkiro
by Ena00
Summary: Desperto en la habitacion de un hospital sin siquiera saber su nombre, no sabe que le sucedio, quien es, que pasa, ni lo que fue y sera de el. Lo unico que sabe, y tiene claro, es que siente una extraña atracción por aquel hombre, de cabellera oscura y radiante sonrrisa, que siempre va a visitarlo [JJ x Yuri K.] [Fanfic situado varios años despues del GPF]
1. chapter 1

Sirenas de ambulancia.

Solo podía oír las típicas y molestas sirenas de ambulancia acercarse junto a algunos gritos en su alrededor. Todo su alrededor se encontraba completamente oscuro.

Sentia su cuerpo cansado, frio y pesado.

¿Que estaba sucediendo con él?

Sintio un calido y, a la vez, frio liquido escurrir a su alrrededor. Su respiración comenzo a ser cada vez más lenta y pausada.

 **¿Acaso estaba muriendo?**

—...uri…

Sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho al oir aquella melodiosa voz.

—...Yuri…

Oyó nuevamente, comenzando a sentir repulsion e incomodidad. Como si aquello fuera lo peor.

—¡Yuri!

Pudo oír una segunda voz, su tono era grueso, seco y se podia sentir la preocupación que cargaba con solo oirla.

—¡Yuri! ¡Por favor, despierta!

Logro sentir un calido y extrañamente nostalgia tacto sobre su mejilla. Su pecho volvió a sentir aquella oprecion nuevamente antes de sentirse envuelto en una horrible sensacion de desagrado.

Sintió su cabeza dar vueltas y un terrible dolor apoderándose de su ser. Como si algo comenzara a cambiar en su interior.

—¡Yuri!

Las sirenas de ambulancia pararon repentinamente y sintio pasos acercarse a el con rapodes. Se sintio confundido.

 ** _¿Quién era Yuri?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_《Los secretos, en mis sueños, me dicen por las penas que atrabesare.》_**

Se sentía completamente en calma, liviano y feliz. Sostenía, sin entender, en sus manos una medalla dorada y un ramo de flores. Veía luces parpadeantea a su alrededor aparecer y desaparecer continuamente haciéndolo sentir mareado, rápidamente pudo reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, una pista de _hielo_.

—Lo hiciste, Yuri, _ganaste_ —le dijo una voz, con felicidad, que le pareció conocida.

—Felicidades, cerdo—oyó otra voz que lo hizo confundir.

La sensación de tranquilidad y felicidad se dispersó tan rápido como llegó, dando paso a la incertidumbre y _asco_.

—Yuri…—dijo entre un _jadeo_ aquella voz.

Sintió _asco_ , no quería oír, ver ni _sentir_. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y las luces cesaron, se sintió diminuto, frágil, _solo_ y perdido. Podía oír a su alrededor voces diciendo completas incoherencias.

—No puedes hacer esto pequeño—dijo una gruesa y quebrada voz. Sintió dolor al oirla—aun es muy pronto para que te vayas.

《 **—¿Adonde debo ir?—** pregunto sin recibir respuesta. El cálido tacto de una mano sobre sus cabellos hizo dar un brinco a su corazón.》

—Por favor—lo escucho rogar— _quédate conmigo_ —pidió y pudo sentir la desesperación en aquellas palabras.

No entendía nada, no sabía qué hacer o decir, estaba en blanco.

Las voces cesaron y la calma llegó haciéndolo sentir mejor. Sin embargo no tardó mucho hasta que el silencio lo abrumara e hiciera sentir incómodo.

Se agachó y abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho en un intento vano de encontrar paz y tranquilidad. Se sentía tan _miserable_ y no entendia el por que.

Sintió nuevamente aquel _reconfortante_ y _cálido_ toque sobre sus cabellos causándole una inentendible _calma_.

—Debes _despertar_ , pequeño—dijo con calma y _cariño_.

《 **—Aun estoy muy cansado, déjame descansar un poco más—** pidió ingenuamente.》

—Todos están _esperando_ por ti—dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla, el suave tacto lo hizo estremecer.

《 **—Solo un poco más—** volvió a pedir **—permíteme descansar un poco más**.》

Y asi, sin mas, se dejo caer en un profundo y largo sueño, lleno de oscuridad, sin comprender absolutamente nada.

O.o.O.o

La tenue luz solar, de la mañana, se filtraba entre las finas cortinas de la habitación y descansaba suavemente sobre sus ojos causaron una ligera molestia, la cual, lo obligo a despertar.

Lo primero que pudo divisar, al abrir los ojos, fue el blanco y extenso techo de la habitación junto a la luz del lugar. Luego de parpadear un poco logró que su mirada se enfocará y pudo observar su entorno en busca de alguien que le explicara la razón de su estadía en aquel frío lugar. Pero con lo único que se encontró fue con las cuatro paredes blancas del lugar, un monitor, una pequeña ventana junto a unas cortinas grises, un televisor en frente de su cama y una pequeña mesita junto a la cama con un florero en medio y un par de _gafas_ de marco azul.

Intentó incorporarse en la incómoda y pequeña cama, en la que se encontraba, pero la aguja que se encontraban clavada profundamente en su brazo, con suero, se lo impidió. Sintió el dolor apoderarse de el en cuanto fue consciente de aquello.

Quiso pronunciar alguna palabra, llamar a alguien, pero su garganta se encontraba completamente seca y ningún sonido logró abandonar su cavidad bucal. Se sintió aterrado.

Volvió a intentar incorporarse en la cama sin éxito alguno, sus piernas se sentían pesadas y no respondian como quería, su voz se oía rasposa y dolía demasiado al hablar.

Completamente rendido se postró nuevamente sobre la cama y se dedicó a observar por la pequeña ventana que tenía a su izquierda, el cielo se encontraba completamente gris y podía ver la _nieve_ caer, por la poca luz que veía en el exterior pudo hacerse la idea de que era de mañan. Aquello hizo preguntarse dónde se encontraba.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose lo hizo salir de su ensoñación y dirigir su vista a la joven mujer que acababa de entrar a su habitación, sus rasgos eran finos, su cabello era negro y corto, llevaba una camisa roja junto a unos jeans azul marino. Venía acompañada de una enfermera.

Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse en cuanto aquellos orbes azules se posaron sobre en demostrando completa preocupación.

O.o.O.o

El típico y molesto sonido del reloj no hacía nada más que aumentar la tensión que envolvía al lugar.

La joven mujer de cabellera _roja_ y corta observaba con temor, a lo peor, a ambos hombres que se fulminaban con la mirada el uno al otro.

—¿Que demonios haces aquí?—habló, finalmente, el de cabellera oscura con profundo _odio_.

—Jean, cálmate.—le dijo un joven chico de piel oscura. Dirigió su mirada al hombre de _cabello_ _plateado_ en frente de ambos—¿Que haces aquí, _Víctor_?

—Vine a ver a _Yuri_ —decaro con calma ignorando por completo la mirada llena de odio que el canadiense le dedicaba.

—No creo que sea el mejor momento, por favor, vete—pidió Phichit con voz cortante.

—Hoy no es momento, hace dos días tampoco era momento, joder, estoy harto—declaró con frustración—Soy su _prometido_ , tengo derecho a verlo.

Phichit tuvo que sujetar fuertemente el brazo a Jean para que este no se lanzará sobre Victor.

—No tienes derecho a nada aquí—dijo con odio Jean.

—Tu tampoco—dijo Víctor—absolutamente nadie tiene más derecho de estar aquí que _yo_ —declaro con una sonrisa de superioridad ganándose una mirada llena de odio por parte de todos los presentes.

Jean estaba estaba dispuesto a soltar toda las cosas que _Nikiforov_ le había hecho a _Yuri_ , a tirar toda su mierda y hacerlo caer. Pero justo antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo, la voz de Isabella lo llamo.

—¡Jean!—exclamó la joven con desesperación mientras se adentraba al lugar.

—¿Que sucede Isabella?—preguntó, Jean, completamente alarmado.

—Es Yuri—dijo obteniendo la atención de todos—a despertado, pero sucede algo con él—declaró rápidamente.

No fue necesario nada más para que Jean y Phichit echaran a correr en dirección a la habitación, donde Yuri se encontraba, seguido de todos los demás.

En cuanto ambos entraron al lugar se encontraron con el pelinegro bebiendo algún líquido de un pequeño vaso descartable, a su lado se encontraba una enfermera.

—¡Yuri! —exclamó, Phichit, con preocupación en cuanto entró en la habitación—¿Te encuentras bien?

Yuri dirigió su mirada a Phichit y lo observó detenidamente, como si lo estuviera analizando a profundidad.

— _¿Quien eres?_ —cuestionó con voz aún rasposa.

La habitación se vio envuelta de un pesado y frío silencio. Ninguno sabia que decir o hacer ¿Que diablos estaba sucediendo?

—Es una pena—comenzó a hablar con pena la enfermera—No solo no reconoce a nadie, _ni siquiera recuerda su propio nombre_ —declaró causando asombro en todos los presentes.

—¿Cómo es posible?—dijo Phichit mientras se acercaba a Yuri—Soy Phichit Chulanont, tu mejor amigo ¿No me recuerdas?—pregunto desesperado.

—Lo siento—hablo con pena mientras dirigía mus mirada a otro lado—No recuerdo a _nadie_.

Aquella declaración causó impacto en todos los presentes.

—Yuri…—susurro Jean con dolor.

Katsuki Yuri había _olvidado_ _todo_.

O.o.O.o

Hola :)

¿Qué les parece esta pequeña historia? Llevo tiempo queriendo escribir algo de este par y finalmente lo he hecho ¡Espero que sea de su agrado!

Aun no comprendo bien esta plataforma pero intentare actualizar seguido.


	3. chapter 3

**_《Debo anhelar tu misericordia, tu dolorosa apariencia y mi saludo.》_**

La mirada de Yuri _estaba vacía_ , sus hermosos ojos chocolatosos ya no reflejaban aquel característico brillo lleno de _alegría_ que lo hacía destacar, siempre, entre todos los demás competidores.

Jean lo sabía y seguramente todos los presentes lo sabían. Aquel chico, de cabellos oscuros, que se encontraba en cama, y con su mirada completamente perdida, ya no era el Yuri que alguna vez conocieron.

Aquel chico de mirada brillante y sentimientos puros había desaparecido dando paso a alguien completamente diferente, de sentimientos vacíos y mirada apagada.

—Tiene que ser una broma—dijo, Phichit, comenzando a temblar. Saber que su mejor amigo se encontraba en tal estado lo destruia por dentro.

Jean se acercó al tailandés y le dio una palmada en el hombro en señal de apoyo, aquello no hizo nada más que quebrarlo aun mas.

—Yuri...—susurro el tailandés con lágrimas en sus ojos.

La enfermera pidió a todos los presentes que se retiraran del lugar hasta que el psiquiatra de guardia llegara a examinar a Yuri.

Justo antes de que todos abandonaran el lugar Víctor apareció en la entrada sorprendiendo a todos.

—¡Yuri!—exclamó con una sonrisa mientras se adentraba al lugar—Me alegra saber que estás bien, estaba tan preocupado—declaró en espera de alguna reacción por parte del menor, sin embargo, solo recibió una mirada llena de confusión. _Algo no estaba bien._

—Victor—lo llamo Jean con voz demandante—No es momento para esto, sal de aquí—le ordenó.

— _Victor..._ —susurro Yuri con su mirada clavada en aquel hombre de cabellos plateados. Sintió cómo su pecho se oprimía, el asco se apoderaba de él y el temor volvía en cuanto pronunció aquel nombre.

« _ **—Te amo, Yuri, te amo demasiado—** declaró entre jadeos.»_

—No…—dijo antes de jalar con fuerza los mechones de sus cabellos y un terrible dolor de cabeza comenzará a apoderarse de él—¡Ugh!—se quejó al sentir las irremediables ganas de gritar.

Lo siguiente fue oír a la enfermera gritar algo, que no logro entender, antes de sentir un pinchazo en su brazo y finalmente caer de nuevo en aquella abrumadora oscuridad.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

—Nos _casaremos_ cuando obtengas el _oro_ —declaró con un deje de alegría una gruesa y profunda voz.

《 **—¿Casarnos?—** le pregunto a la distorsionada y oscura figura que se encontraba en frente suyo, lo único que lograba distingue de todo ello eran esos penetrantes _ojos azules_. Una inentendible sensación de _malestar_ lo envolvio.》

—Así que ve y gana esa medalla por nosotros.

《 **—No lo comprendo—** dijo con desesperación **—¿Quién eres?—** pidió saber.》

—Estaremos _juntos por siempre_ , Yuri.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

La siguiente vez que despertó en aquella habitación de paredes blancas fue mucho más fácil que la primera. Su cuerpo no se encontraba tan rígido como antes, su garganta no estaba seca y pudo recobrar la conciencia de sí mismo rápidamente.

Observó a su alrededor notando que la habitación se encontraba más oscura de lo que recordaba, seguramente era de noche.

—Yuri—oyó decir una voz femenina a su lado e inevitablemente dirigió su mirada a ella encontrándose con una joven mujer de piel pálida y cabello rojo—Despertaste, espera, iré a llamar al doctor—le informó antes de poderse de pie y salir de la habitación.

Yuri aprovecho aquel momento para sentarse sobre la cama y componerse.

Minutos después la luz de la habitación fue encendida dejando ver a la misma mujer de antes junto a dos hombres, Phichit y Jean, que habían estado con él antes de caer dormido por el sedante, también pudo notar, en el marco de la puerta, al hombre de cabellos _platinados_.

—El _psiquiatra_ de guardia está aquí—aviso una enfermera mientras se adentraba a la habitación seguida de un hombre con bata blanca y edad avanzada

Todos dirigieron su mirada al recién llegado en espera de alguna explicación.

El psiquiatra de guardia entro y tomo asiento cerca de Yuri mientras observaba la ficha de este por unos segundos y luego dirigía su mirada al asiático

—Voy a hacerte algunas _preguntas_ , ¿Está bien?—preguntó con calma. Yuri asintió con su mirada fija en la nada—Dime ¿Sabes quién eres?—preguntó con tranquilidad. Yuri solo negó—Por favor, piensa un poco—insistió—¿Recuerdas algo de lo que ha pasado?

—No—declaró con pesar.

—¿Sabes en que año estamos?

—No, lo siento.

—Bien—dijo mientras anotaba todo en una libreta—¿Sabes cual es la capital de Estados Unidos?—preguntó repentinamente causando confusión en los presentes.

—Washington—respondió.

—Muy bien, ¿Cuánto es 79?

—63.

—Bien—sonrió antes de tomar el bolígrafo de su chaqueta—Ahora, por favor, haz como si fueras a escribir con este bolígrafo—pudio mientras se lo extendía.

Yuri lo observo por unos segundos, _inseguro_ , y luego lo tomó entre sus manos haciendo exactamente lo que el doctor le había pedido.

—Muy bien Yuri, esto es todo—dijo mientras tomaba de vuelta el bolígrafo y se ponía de pie—por favor, descansa, volveré a examinarte pronto—le pidió antes de caminar hacia los presentes—Me gustaría hablar con ustedes en _privado_ , por favor—pidió con seriedad.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

—¿ _Pérdida de memoria transitoria_?—preguntó Phichit con sorpresa.

Jean, Phichit y Víctor se encontraban en la cafeteria del hospital escuchando con atención el diagnóstico de Yuri. No era el mejor lugar, pero a esas horas de la noche se encontraba completamente vacia.

—Si—dijo mientras acomodaba sus lentes y aclaraba su garganta—es un tipo de alteración de la memoria debido a un _shock_ monetario, el paciente no es capaz de recordar nada—aclaró.

—¿Podrá recuperar la memoria?—pregunto Phichit con angustia.

—Aun es muy pronto para determinar eso—dijo el psiquiatra—sin embargo dudo mucho de que tenga problemas en llevar una vida normal—declaró sorprendiendo a todos—El joven Katsuki no tiene ningún daño físico grave el cual le prohíba eso.

—¿Entonces podrá llevar una vida normal como antes?—preguntó con alegría Jean al saber que no había ningún otro problema.

—Exactamente—dijo con una sonrisa el psiquiatra—pero creo que debería permanecer en observación durante algunos días para evitar algún problema.

—Entendido—dijo Jean con calma.

—Ahora—dijo mientras observaba algunos papeles—Tengo entendido que los padres del joven Katsuki están en japón ¿Verdad?

—Si—aclaro Phichit—les he comunicado sobre la situación pero dudo mucho que puedan llegar a tiempo.

—Bien, por el momento lo dejaré en sus manos—declaró sobresaltado a Víctor—se que usted y el joven Jean lo cuidaran bien son amigos ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto, los tres compartimos entrenador y pasamos varias temporadas juntos—hablo, Phichit, con seguridad.

—Un momento—pidió Víctor—¿Que hay de mi? Soy su prometido, creí que lo dejarían a mi cargo.

—Señor Nikiforov—habló el psiquiatra—tengo entendido que cuando el joven Katsuki lo vio en su habitación sufrió un ataque ¿Verdad?

—Sí—dijo inseguro.

—Por ello, puedo concluir, que, la razón por la cual el joven Katsuki está en este estado es su culpa ¿No?—declaró sorprendiendo a Víctor y causando que se tensara—usted es su prometido, mas, no su marido. No hay razon para dejarlo a su cargo.

—Pero…—intentó refutar.

—No tengo nada en contra suya—dijo con cansancio—pero preferiría mantener al joven Katsuki fuera de ataques de pánico y posibles dolores de cabeza.

Victor quiso refutar nuevamente sin embargo no pudo, el bienestar de Yuri era prioridad y el no era nadie para oponerse.

—Esta bien—acepto de mala gana.

—Bien—dijo un poco más calmado el psiquiatra—les pediré que, por favor, no fuercen al paciente para recordar, esto podría causar graves daños.

—Esta bien—aceptaron los tres a la vez.

—Bien, pueden hablarme si notan algún cambio en el joven Katsuki—les comunico mientras se ponía de pie.

—Esta bien, gracias—dijo Phichit con una sonrisa

—No hay de que, es mi trabajo—dijo antes de abandonar el lugar.

En cuanto estuvieron solos Victor chasqueo su lengua con frustracion y abandono el lugar, Phicit solto un suspiro cansado y Jean trato de procesar toda la información recibida ese día.

Yuri había perdido la memoria, no recordaba absolutamente nada y todo era por culpa de un shock. Lo único que podía relacionar con eso era lo sucedido con Nikiforov varios días atrás; frunció el ceño inevitablemente al recordar aquello.

No permitiría que volviera a pasar, en aquel momento, Yuri, le pidió ayuda y el no pudo protegerlo como debía. Sin embargo ahora sería diferente, matendria a aquel chico de mirada inocente a salvo y fuera de todo mal.

¿Que clase de rey seria si no pidia proteger a una princesa en apuros?

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Hola :D

Espero les este gustando la forma que va tomando esta pequeña historia.

Agradesco de todo corazon sus reviews -incenten corazones gays-

Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este lindo par!


	4. chapter 4

**_《Una mirada que se cerraba como cansada.》_**

Jean se encontraba descansando en una de las pequeñas e incómodas bancas de la sala de espera. Mantenia su mirada fija en su smartphone, contemplando, con sosiego, la fotografía que se podía apreciar desde la pantalla táctil de aquel delgado aparato; en ella se podía ver a Yuri, sonriendo, con una medalla de oro en manos y a su lado se encontraba él, con una medalla de plata.

Aquella foto había sido la última que se había tomado con el joven asiático horas antes de que el infierno se desatara en la vida de ambos.

Ver la radiante sonrisa de Yuri no hizo nada más que revolverle el estómago ¿Acaso podría volver a _sonreír_ de ese modo nuevamente?, ¿Podría retomar su carrera como patinador?, ¿Compartir la pista de nuevo? ¿O ,siquiera, _podrían volver a ser como antes_?

Tantas preguntas sin respuesta lo hacían sentir terrible, temía por el bienestar de Yuri, era su amigo, compañero y _confidente_. Su relación se había hecho más cercana desde aquella vez en el GPF, cuando se sintió tan miserable por defraudar a todos y Yuri llego, le dio un abrazo y le dijo las palabras exactas para consolarlo.

Se sintió extraño, que alguien más aparte de su familia lograra hacerlo sentir tan cómodo, ni siquiera Isabella había logrado animarlo, sin embargo llegó Yuri y con una sonrisa fue suficiente para animarlo.

—Jean—la calmada y cariñosa voz de Isabella lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos—deberías descansar—dijo con preocupación.

—Estoy bien—comunicó con obvio cansancio en su voz—mejor descansa tu, estuviste cuidando a Yuri desde que lo ingresaron.

—Yo estoy bien, descanse cuando Mila tomo mi lugar—le informo—en cambio tú no descansaste en ningún momento.

—Estoy bien—volvió a decir—de verdad.

—Tu rostro dice lo contrario—dijo la mujer con el ceño levemente fruncido—Jean, entiendo tu preocupación, pero en este estado no podrás ayudar a Yuri cuando lo necesite—tomó asiento junto al canadiense—Estoy preocupada por ti—declaró sorprendiendo a Jean.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos durante un par de minutos hasta que Jean decidio hablar.

—Lo siento—hablo con pesar.

—No te disculpes, es innecesario—contradijo la mujer con calma.

—¿En verdad esta bien que permanezcas, aqui, por tanto tiempo?—pregunto con angustia. Sabia que Isabella no deberia estar alli, con el, en esos momentos.

—Está bien—respondió rápidamente con calma— _Iván_ entiende la situación—declaró con una sonrisa.

Jean dirigió su mirada al pequeño, pero elegante, anillo de compromiso que descansaba sobre el dedo anular de la mujer y sonrió un tanto apenado.

Isabella era una persona encantadora, carismática, amable, hermosa y pura. Jean llegó a amarla con todo su ser por varios años, y quizas, aun, una pequeña parte de el lo hacia.

No mentiría, le habría gustado tener el privilegio de compartir toda su vida junto a tan maravillosa mujer, sin embargo, él no era de la clase de persona que ataba a otros a su lado, no.

Él lo sabía, en algún momento, su relación con Isabella se quebró, dejó de ser lo mismo y pese a todos los intentos de ambos, por intentar salvar su relación, nunca lograron volver a lo que eran antes.

No supo exactamente cuándo o el porque, simplemente sucedió. El amor desapareció dando paso a un cariño familiar.

El punto final fue puesto cuando Isabella se enamoró de Iván, un hombre de 24 años de edad que trabajaba medio tiempo en un café que solían frecuentar ambos, y Jean lo noto al instante la compatibilidad de ambos, incluso antes que ella.

Fue entonces que decidió terminar con su relacion, no podia retener a Isabella a su lado sabiendo que está amaba a alguien más y que no podrían arreglar las cosas. Fue doloroso para ambos, pero lograron seguir adelante y permanecer en contacto como buenos amigos, los mejores para ser exactos. Incluso, Isabella, continuaba acompañándolo a las competencias como antes.

—Estoy preocupado por él, hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirle—declaró con cansancio el canadiense.

—Lo se, Jean, lo se—dijo Isabella con calma—También estoy preocupada por el, tambien es mi amigo—aclaró—sin embargo, no puedes descuidarte por ello, debes descansar para poder estar con él cuando lo necesite.

Jean observó la sonrisa que Isabella le dedicó con calma.

—Descansa, por favor—volvió a pedirle la mujer—Te avisare si el psiquiatra dice algo.

—Esta bien, gracias—dijo mientras guardaba su smartphone en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y, seguido, se cruzaba de brazos.

Descansar lo suficiente para luego, proteger a Yuri de todo como lo había prometido.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Yuri observaba, con curiosidad, el hermoso arreglo floral que descansaba sobre el pequeño televisor que tenía en frente de la cama. Las preciosas margaritas junto al papel de decoración —con el que vinieron— lila hacía destacar la flores mientras que el transparente florero de vidrio, con la suficiente agua para mantener a aquella planta viva, lo hacía ver todo como si de un hermoso retrato de _fantasía_ se tratara.

Habían pasado dos días desde que se despertó en aquella habitación de paredes blanca, clima frío y olor a fármaco, sin saber quién era o que hacia alli. Varias personas habían entrado y salido de la pequeña habitación, en la que se encontraba, con regalos y palabras de aliento por espera a su mejora.

Por ello, ahora, poseía una montaña de tiernos peluches con formas y rostros cómicos a comida oriental, pequeños _osos_ y _pandas_ con _corazones_ , varios _lobos_ de felpa y muchos —demasiado quizás— globos de aire caliente con el mismo mensaje en ellos: **"Recuperate pronto".**

Sentia demasiada pena por no recordar a todos y cada uno de las personas que lo visitaron —y casi lloran— al enterarse de su estado actual. No llego a pensar que tantas personas se podrían llegar a preocupar por él, era raro, sentirse tan como junto a un montón de completos desconocidos a su alrededor.

También había recibido un poco, muy poco para su gusto, de información sobre su persona. Su nombre era Yuri Katsuki, un hombre de 28 años de edad y de descendencia japonesa. Su familia se encontraba en Hasetsu y hasta donde le habían dicho, era soltero. Supuso que era un fanático del patinaje sobre hielo luego de escuchar tantas veces la frase **"Nos conocimos en la pista de hielo".**

—Yuri—lo llamo la calmada voz de Phichit a su lado. Había olvidado por completo que había estado charlando con aquel chico minutos antes—¿Sucede algo?—pregunto con preocupación.

—No, no. Estoy bien—aclaró con una sonrisa apenada—solamente me distraje con el ramo de margaritas—declaró—son hermosas y me gustan mucho.

Phichit dirigió su mirada al arreglo floral sobre el aparato electrónico y sonrió levemente de lado. Jean recordaba perfectamente los gustos de Yuri.

—Es bueno que te gusten—dijo con calma mientras se acomodaba mejor en la silla que se encontraba junto a la cama de Yuri—son tus flores favoritas después de todo—declaró sin pensarlo mucho.

—¿En serio?—preguntó con sorpresa mientras que un pequeño brillo de curiosidad nacía en su mirada dándole vida nuevamente—¿Porque lo son? ¿Desde cuando me gustan? ¿Hay una razón en especial?

—Wow… Calma, no puedo responder todo a la vez—dijo con sorpresa debido al repentino ataque de preguntas.

—Perdón, pero tengo curiosidad—declaró apenado—ver a tantas personas preocupadas por mi simplemente me hace preguntarme qué clase de persona era.

—Esta bien, Yuri—dijo con una sonrisa Phichit—puedo decirte que clase de persona eras, si insistes tanto.

—¿En serio?—preguntó con ilusión. Phichit asintió—Gracias—dijo con una sonrisa animada.

—No es nada—sonrió con calma—Bien… ¿Por dónde empezar?—dijo con melancolía—Cuando te conocí pensé que eras un chico tímido y delicado, la verdad temía que bajo el mínimo golpe te quebraras—soltó una pequeña risa por el repentino rubor que cubrió las mejillas de Yuri—a decir verdad, no estaba muy equivocado con mi pensamiento, eras alguien tan sensible y fácil de molestar que no pude evitar pensar **"quiero ser su amigo y protegerlo"** y así fue—juntos sus manos sobre su regazo y clavó su mirada en ellas—Con el tiempo fuiste madurando y, cuando menos lo espere, dejaste de ser aquel tímido y frágil chico de tiempo atrás—sonrió de lado—Te volviste alguien fuerte y confiado para algunas cosas. Pasamos varios buenos momentos junto a los demás. Eras alguien tan alegre que era imposible no sonreír a tu lado—declaró finalmente.

—Ya veo—musitó,Yuri, con una sonrisa de lado y un pequeño rubor cubriendo sus mejillas—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—cuestionó con un poco de seriedad.

Phichit observó a Yuri con sorpresa debido a la repentina pregunta, una corriente helada recorrió su espalda como señal de un mal presentimiento.

—Claro—aceptó con duda el tailandés. Observó como Yuri sonreía con cierta amargura.

—Si fui alguien tan amable y _feliz_ , entonces...—dirigió su mirada a Phichit y acarició con calma la venda que descansaba sobre su muñeca derecha— ** _¿Porque intente acabar con mi vida?_** —cuestiono con pena. Phichit lo observó sorprendido y dolido.

Era momento de la verdad.

 **O.oO.o.O**

Hola n.n

Disculpen la tardanza, tuve problemas de salud y por ello no pude actualizar hasta ahora. En verdad lo lamento uvu.

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, quize dejar en claro la relacion entre Jean e Isabella, a decir verdad amo a ambos y no podria separarlos de por si, asi que los deje como amigos.

Una cosa mas, creo que no dije esto pero los sucesos de este fanfic estan ubicados cuatro años despues del anime :3

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo~


	5. chapter 5

**_《No deseó nada más que esto.》_**

Phichit observó a Yuri con sorpresa y tristeza ¿Que debería decir? ¿Era correcto hablar sobre eso?

Rápidamente el silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, Yuri esperaba pacientemente una respuesta mientras que Phichit sentía nuevamente esa opresión en el pecho junto a una fría sensación por todo su cuerpo, _como el día en el que se enteró que su amigo había atentado contra su propia vida_. Sintió su boca completamente seca y su cuerpo rígido.

Tenía **_miedo_** , miedo de decir algo erróneo, de lastimar a Yuri, de perderlo y verlo **_quebrarse_** nuevamente.

—Yuri—habló finalmente Phichit y se maldijo mentalmente por que su voz sonó quebrada—Yo, realmente, no estoy muy informado sobre las razones por las cuales terminaste de este modo—declaró con amargura—solo se que _dejaste de ser tú,_ que _algo_ o _alguien_ te hizo daño y por ello tomaste las decisiones _equivocadas_ —bajo su mirada—Una madrugada, simplemente, recibí una llamada de Jean pidiéndome con desesperación que viniera aquí—sonrió con tristeza—Si quieres saber lo que quieres saber sobre lo sucedido, deberias de preguntarle a Jean.

—¿Jean?—pregunto confundido.

—Si, fue él quien te trajo al hospital cuando… Ya sabes—dijo un tanto incómodo. No le gustaba tratar aquel tema.

—Entiendo—dijo un tanto decepcionado Yuri—lamento haberte preguntado sobre esto, debió ser incómodo.

—No te disculpes, soy tu mejor amigo, lamento no saber qué decir.

Yuri sonrió levemente antes de fijar su mirada en la pequeña ventana de su habitación. Phichit siguió su mirada y sonrió de lado.

—¿Quieres salir un rato?—le propuso con una sonrisa. Yuri dirigió su mirada a Phichit y asintió con una sonrisa.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Suspiro con cansancio mientras dirigía su mirada a la pantalla táctil de su smartphone, se encontraba física y mentalmente cansado. Desde el día en el que Yuri fue ingresado al hospital no había parado de ir y venir de un lugar a otro, completar formularios, firmar permisos, hablar con los padres de Yuri y enfrentarse al odio que se había ganado por parte de la mayoría de sus compañeros. Todo era agotador.

Estaba harto de todo, quería ir a casa, tomar un baño y descansar, sin embargo se encontraba allí, en la cafetería de un hospital, bebiendo un horrible y amargo café.

¿Que tan _miserable_ tenía que ser para ser **_perdonado_**?

Suspiro nuevamente antes de darle un trago a su café y fruncir el ceño por el sabor. Odiaba las cosas amargas.

Su smartphone vibró en alerta y rápidamente dirigió su atención a la notificación que mostraba un nuevo mensaje de texto. Observó con sorpresa el nombre del remitente: **_"Yuri Plisetsky"._**

Trago en seco antes de deslizar a un costado la notificación y apagar su smartphone. No estaba de ánimos para tratar con alguien tan _escandaloso_.

No después de lo ocurrido en su último encuentro, donde todo comenzó a _hundirse_ y **_término de la peor manera._**

 **O.o.O.o.O**

El frío viento invernal golpeo toda su cara causando que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo y obligándolo a aferrarse aún más a su abrigo.

Pensó por un momento que, quizás, salir a caminar por el jardín del hospital no había sido una buena idea, sin embargo se olvidó de aquello en cuanto pudo observar la blanca y hermoso vista que tenía en frente suyo. El largo y recto camino de piedras, que llevaba al otro edificio del hospital, estaba adornado con varios arbustos a su alrededor y algunos árboles, ambos cubiertos levemente de nueve. También habían unas bancas y un bote de desechos para evitar ensuciar el lugar.

Yuri sonrió ampliamente al observar todo, la vista que tenia ahora no se comparaba con la que podía apreciar desde su habitación.

—Yuri, será mejor que volvamos antes de que alguna de las enfermeras nos regañe por salir—dijo Phichit mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

—Claro—respondió con calma Yuri mientras daba una última mirada a su alrededor. Le parecía increíble encontrarse en aquel lugar.

Ambos volvieron a ingresar al hospital siendo recibidos por el cálido calor que las estufas provocaban en el interior para la comodidad de los pacientes.

—¿No quieres tomar algo?—le pregunto Phichit a Yuri en cuanto comenzaron su camino de vuelta a la habitación.

—Claro—dijo con calma.

—Bien—sonrió—vamos a la cafetería entonces—dijo animadamente mientras guiaba a Yuri al lugar.

En cuanto llegaron a la cafetería Phichit le dijo a Yuri que se sentara en alguna de las mesas libres mientras que él iría a hacer la fila para poder pedir algunos refrescos.

Yuri aceptó y busco con la mirada un lugar agradable donde sentarse, sin embargo, toda su atención se fijó en el _joven canadiense_ que se encontraba sentado al fondo del lugar, completamente solo, y con su mirada fija en su smartphone.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Yuri, trazó su camino en dirección al joven y tocó suavemente su hombro para llamar su atención.

En cuanto el joven volteo se sorprendió al encontrarse con Yuri.

—Hola _Jean_ —lo saludo Yuri con una sonrisa divertida debido a la confusión del otro.

—¿Yuri? ¿Que haces aqui?—preguntó con sorpresa—¿No deberías descansar?—dijo preocupado.

—Vine a tomar algo con Phichit—aclaro con calma—estoy bien, es aburrido estar en esa habitación por mucho tiempo—dijo con tranquilidad—Esta bien ¿No?—preguntó con cierto temor a ser regañado y obligado a ir de vuelta a su habitación.

—Esta bien, pero no te sobreesfuerces ¿Si?—pidió mientras observaba con el otro asentía con una sonrisa calmada.

Yuri observó a Jean fijamente, sus claros ojos le hacían sentir _tranquilidad_ y _confort_ , era extraño, se sentía completamente a _salvo_ y _cómodo_ a su lado.

—¿Que estas escuchando?—preguntó con curiosidad, Yuri, mientras tomaba asiento junto a Jean.

—Una _canción_ que _me gusta mucho_ —dijo mientras deslizaba su dedo por la pantalla táctil de su smartphone—¿Quieres escuchar?—le pregunto con una sonrisa. Yuri asintió animado mientras sujetaba el otro auricular que le extendía Jean y lo acomodaba en su oído.

En cuanto Jean presiono el boton de "Play" Yuri logró escuchar un tono lento de guitarra seguido rápidamente por la frase **_"Now I rule the world and the starry sky spreading above"_**. Se sorprendió bastante al percatarse de que entendía perfectamente la letra de la canción pese a no recordar haber estudiado en algún momento inglés.

—Es una _canción_ muy bonita—declaró Yuri con una sonrisa.

—Lo se—dijo orgulloso Jean—Es por eso que la use para una de mis _presentaciones_ —declaró sin pensarlo mucho. Yuri dirigió su mirada a Jean y le dedicó una mirada confundida.

—¿Presentaciones? ¿De qué?—preguntó inocentemente mientras movía levemente su cabeza a un lado.

Jean mordió el interior de su mejilla nervioso, ¿Que debería hacer? ¿Estaría bien hablar sobre ello?

—La use para uno de mis programas de patinaje—declaró mientras continuaba debatiéndose internamiento sobre la decisión que acababa de tomar.

Yuri abrió sus ojos de par en par mientras la sorpresa se apoderaba de él.

—¿Prácticas patinaje sobre hielo?—preguntó con asombro Yuri, Jean solo asintió con duda—Es increíble—declaró con una sonrisa sincera causando que el corazón del canadiense diera un brinco.

—Gracias...—dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y sintiendo repentinamente nervios. ¿Que estaba sucediendo con el? Esa no era la primera vez que oía a Yuri alabarlo.

—Me _encantaría_ poder ver tus presentaciones—declaró mientras juntaba sus manos frente sus labios y miraba dulcemente al canadiense, tratando de imaginar la elegancia y estilo con la que este se deslizaba en la pista. Pensando que aquello sería un espectáculo **_hermoso_**.

—Bueno, si te interesa, tengo algunas grabaciones de mis prácticas—dijo mientras deslizaba su dedo por la pantalla táctil de su smartphone—¿Quieres verlas?

Yuri asintió energéticamente mientras un peculiar y hermoso brillo adornaba sus orbes color café. Jean no pudo evitar sonreír por ello, Yuri se veía tan animado y energético como si de un pequeño niño se tratase. Era adorable.

Jean le mostró a Yuri algunos de los videos que tenia de sus prácticas junto a algunas presentaciones antiguas, evitando a toda costa mostrarle algún momento donde podía apreciarse a **_Victor_** patinando o haciendo alguna otra cosa.

—¿Ese es Phichit?—pregunto en cuanto pudo distinguir al tailandés en el fondo del video junto a otros dos patinadores.

—Si, es el—aclaro con una sonrisa—Phichit también practica patinaje sobre hielo profesionalmente—declaró con calma obteniendo una mirada llena de asombro por parte de Yuri—¿Quieres ver alguna de sus presentaciones? También tengo varias en las cuales patinamos juntos—propuso con una sonrisa animada.

—¡Por supuesto!—exclamó, Yuri, con entusiasmo llamando la atención de algunas personas a su alrededor.

Rápidamente, el asiático, se avergonzó por lo recientemente hecho y tapó su boca mientras un tierno rubor cubría sus mejillas. Jean solo sonrió con cariño antes de reproducir una de las presentaciones de Phichit y mostrarsela a Yuri.

Ambos permanecieron en la cafetería durante varios minutos, observando las presentaciones, hasta que Phichit llegó con dos vasos de refresco. Luego los tres comenzaron a charlar sobre temas triviales, tanto Jean como Phichit cuidaban sus palabras y evitaba nombrar algo que pudiera afectar a Yuri.

Fue entonces cuando Jean pensó que aquel momento tan agradable era lo único que realmente deseaba en esos momentos, poder continuar viendo la alegre **_sonrisa_** de Yuri.


	6. chapter 6

**_《La promesa enferma se ha podrido y esta oculta》_**

Camino sin rumbo alguno por los oscuros y largos pasillos de aquel extraño lugar en el cual se encontraba sin una razón aparente.

Debido a la poca iluminación que poseía aquel lugar, no le era permitido ver lo que se encontraba al frente y saber a dónde se dirigía, sin embargo, sentía que de igual modo no era _necesaria_ y mucho menos _deseada_ alguna fuente de luz.

¿En qué clase de _aterrador_ y _extraño_ lugar se encontraba?

Continuó con su andar hasta oír el abrir y cerrar de una puerta a sus espaldas, seguido de pesados y rápidos pasos acercarse a _él_ , sin pensarlo dos veces, aumentó el ritmo de sus pasos hasta lograr divisar, finalmente, una puerta más adelante.

En cuanto llegó a ella se mantuvo estático frente a ella, dudando en abrir o no aquella entrada. Pese a sentirse **_perseguido_** y en **_peligro_** , algo en su interior le decía a gritos que **_no_** debía adentrarse a aquel lugar, que era mejor permanecer afuera y ver quien era el remitente de aquellos pasos que lograba oír cada vez más cerca.

 ** _《Por favor...》_**

El sonido de los pasos a sus espaldas se hicieron más fuerte dando a conocer que _aquella persona_ se encontraba demasiado cerca, un horrible escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al percatarse de ello obligándolo a colocar su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta.

 **《No lo hagas》**

Sujeto fuertemente la perilla y, haciendo uso de todo su valor, la giró permitiendo quitar el seguro que la mantenia cerrada.

 **《No entres》**

En cuanto la puerta fue abierta un pesado y caluroso viento golpeó su rostro haciéndolo sentir mareado, dirigió su mirada al interior del lugar encontrándose con una simple y a la vez elegante, **_habitación de hotel._**

Completamente confundido decidió adentrarse al lugar y observar su alrededor, por alguna extraña razón le parecía conocido aquel ambiente. _Como si ya hubiera estado alli en algun otro momento._

—Mhg…—oyó claramente un quejido.

Observó a su alrededor en busca de la fuente de aquel extraño sonido, sin embargo no logró hallar nada que fuera destacable.

—Ahg…—volvió a oír. Inspeccionó nuevamente con la mirada la habitación logrando encontrarse con una puerta levemente abierta junto a la pequeña mesa de estar que se encontraba al fondo.

Sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a ella y la abrió por completo.

—Uhg… —oyó nuevamente. Dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde provenía y abrio a mas no poder sus ojos mientras sentía como el **_terror_** comenzaba a apoderarse de todo su ser.

Sobre la cama matrimonial, de aquella habitación de hotel, se encontraba un **_horrible_** y **_aterrador_** ser _oscuro_ , su distorsionada figura junto a sus enormes ojos rojos y extremidades deformes causaron que su respiración parara por algunos segundos.

—Yuri...—lo llamó aquel grotesco ser con voz distorsionada—Yuri, **_mi_** lindo Yuri…

 **《No lo mires》**

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y sintió un horrible frío recorer su estómago, su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre como loco y su garganta se secó.

En cuanto aquella cosa poso su vista sobre el sintió como el aire le faltaba e inmediatamente retrocedió.

 **《C O R R E》**

Usando la poca razón que le quedaba junto a su fuerza logró girarse y correr en dirección a la entrada con la clara intención de salir de alli.

—Yuri…—lo llamó nuevamente aquel ser mientras iba tras él.

En cuanto llegó a la puerta por donde había entrado intento abrirla con desesperación sin resultado alguno. Estaba completamente cerrada.

—Yuri…—habló aquella cosa mientras atravesaba el umbral de la puerta y se aproximaba a él.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Retrocedió tanto como pudo hasta tropezar con la alfombra y caer de lleno al frío suelo.

《—Ayuda…—pidió en voz baja—alguien,por favor…—rogó mientras observaba como aquella cosa se acercaba cada vez más a él.》

—Yuri, mi lindo Yuri—volvió a decir aquella cosa antes de mostrar su boca llena de afilados dientes y una asquerosa lengua—Estaremos juntos para siempre.

Observo como esa cosa se acercaba rápidamente a el y por reflejo cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se abrazó a sí mismo.

《—¡Jean!—exclamó con desesperación.》

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Se incorporó rápidamente en la cama del hospital mientras daba grandes bocanadas de aire intentando recuperar el aire que le había sido arrebatado.

—¡Yuri!—exclamó Jean al verlo en tal estado—¿Estas bien? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo?—pregunto con preocupación. Yuri solo negó mientras continuaba intentando calmar su respiración—Iré por el doctor, espera aquí—dijo mientras se giraba para salir de la habitación

—¡Espera…!—pidió mientras sujetaba a Jean del abrigo que llevaba puesto en ese momento el canadiense—estoy bien…—declaró entre jadeos debido a la falta de aire—así que, por favor—dirigió su mirada a Jean— ** _No me dejes solo…_** —rogó mientras unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Sentia miedo, su cuerpo aun temblaba debido a aquel horrible sueño, su corazón no se calmaba y su respiración no dejaba de ser errática.

Temía que aquella _cosa_ volviera y esta vez cumpliera su meta y lograra atraparlo.

—Esta bien, Yuri—habló con calma Jean. Su gruesa voz logró tranquilizarlo levemente—Todo está bien—dijo mientras acercaba a Yuri a su cuerpo y lo envolvía en un reconfortante abrazo—No te dejaré solo—declaró mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Yuri simplemente asintió mientras se aferraba al otro, aspiró profundamente logrando finalmente tranquilizar su respiración y, a la vez, ser capaz de sentir a plenitud la peculiar y agradable colonia mezclada a el aroma natural de Jean.

—¿Ya estás mejor?—preguntó Jean en cuanto sintió como el cuerpo de Yuri se relajaba entre sus brazos.

—Si—respondió en un susurro mientras se apartaba de él—estoy bien—dijo mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en la cama y dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo sucedido?—preguntó, Jean, inseguro. Yuri simplemente negó con su cabeza—está bien—dijo antes de tomar asiento en la pequeña e incómoda silla que se encontraba junto a la cama de otro.

Era su turno de quedarse en el hospital para cuidar y vigilar a Yuri en la noche, todo parecía ir en calma hasta que fue sorprendido por el repentino y brusco despertar de Yuri.

—¿Realmente estas bien?—pregunto nuevamente Jean, mientras acariciaba con cariño la mejilla de Yuri—Te ves pálido…—declaró.

—Estoy bien, es solo que…—calló al recordar su sueño—tuve una **_pesadilla_** —declaró simplemente. No deseaba entrar en más detalles, simplemente quería _olvidar todo._

Jean observó a Yuri fijamente durante un par de minutos hasta que cierto recuerdo curso por su mente.

—¿Quieres que **cante** para ti?—preguntó sin pensarlo mucho. Yuri abrió en grande sus ojos con sorpresa y dirigió su mirada al canadiense quien se encontraba con un gran rubor sobre sus mejillas.

—¿Cantar?—pregunto curioso.

—Oh, ehh, ya sabes—musitó avergonzado—para que no vuelvas a tener pesadillas de nuevo—hablo rápidamente mientras se maldecía mentalmente por decir algo tan estúpido—cuando mis hermanos tenían alguna pesadilla les cantaba para que volvieran a dormir—declaró con la esperanza de no parecer un idiota.

—Ya veo—dijo con sorpresa y diversión Yuri—Uhm… Me gustaría que lo hicieras—declaró mientras se acomodaba mejor entre las sábanas y se podía de costado observando fijamente a Jean.

—¿Q-Que?—pregunto completamente sorprendido.

—Quiero que cantes para mí—dijo con un pequeño rubor sobre sus mejillas mientras sonreía dulcemente. Jean solo pudo pensar que Yuri se veía demasiado _tierno_ de aquel modo.

—Claro…—aceptó antes de aclarar su garganta y sujetar una de las manos de Yuri que se encontraba cerca—Ah, esto…—tartamudeo avergonzado. Lo había hecho sin pensar—lo siento…—se disculpó y rápidamente soltó sus manos, pero Yuri volvió a juntarlas nuevamente.

—No, está bien—dijo mientras apretaba levemente su agarre—no me molesta—declaró causando que el corazón de Jean diera un brinco.

Jean simplemente asintió y pensó rápidamente que canción debería _cantar para Yuri._

 **"Cantar para Yuri"**

No pudo evitar pensar que aquella frase sonaba tan… **_Perfecta_**.

Finalmente se decidió por la canción que solía contarle a sus hermanos, después de todo era relajante y recordaba perfectamente la letra.

— _Aún hay muchas cosas de las que quiero hablar_ —comenzó a cantar con calma— _es como si fuera a perder las estrellas._

Yuri observó detenidamente a Jean mientras cantaba, su voz era calmada y relajante, su rostro se veía sereno y su sus claros ojos reflejaban un extraño brillo.

Era simplemente ** _hermoso._**

Antes de poder darse cuenta, Yuri, comenzó a caer dormido nuevamente gracias a la tranquilizante voz de Jean.

— _Yo voy a protegerte_ —oyó a Jean cantar aquella frase con cariño antes de caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

Jean dejó de cantar en cuanto noto la calmada y pausada respiración de Yuri, se había dormido. Sonrió con cariño antes de acariciar nuevamente la mejilla de otro.

— _Te cantare por siempre, una canción de cuna_ —canto en voz baja, como si de un secreto se tratase o quisiera que solo _Yuri_ lo escuchara. Y quizás _era así_.

Aquella noche no pudo tener más claro sus deseos. Protegería a Yuri, cueste lo que cueste.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Se dejó caer completamente exhausto sobre la cómoda cama del hotel.

Finalmente había logrado tener tiempo libre y sin dudarlo, volvió al hotel donde se estaba hospedando para descansar como le era merecido.

Los trámites con Yuri habían terminado y ya había terminado de comunicarle a sus familiares sobre su estado, todo estaba terminado.

Estiró sus brazos antes de sentarse en la cama y comenzar a desprender su camisa, dirigió su mirada al reloj en la pared, 01:35 am. Tenía tiempo suficiente para tomar una relajante ducha y una siesta.

Se acercó a la pequeña cómoda que se encontraba junto a la cama y depositó allí las llaves que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir junto a su billetera y smartphone.

Sujeto su **_anillo_** con la intención de sacárselo para no mojarlo, sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio observando aquella alianza con nostalgia.

Los recuerdos con Yuri llegaron a su mente causando que un nudo apareciera en su garganta y que sus ojos picaran.

Lo extrañaba, extrañaba tanto a Yuri, sus besos, sus dulces palabras y sonrisas.

 _¿A donde había ido a parar sus felices para siempre?_

Su promesa de amor eterno estaba destruyéndose poco a poco y él, inútilmente, intentaba esconderla y pretender que todo se encontraba perfectamente bien, creyendo que Yuri recuperaría sus memorias juntos y volverían a ser lo que en algún momento fueron: Una feliz pareja comprometida.

Sin embargo aquello sólo era un sueño, una cristalina ilusión a la cual se aferraba inútilmente, incluso si Yuri lo perdonaba por todo el daño que le había causado estaba más que seguro de que nunca más serán como antes. Su relación se terminaría alli.

Alguien mas ocuparía su lugar, alguien más besaría a Yuri, alguien más lo reconfortaria cuando este se sintiera vulnerable, alguien más limpiaría sus lágrimas, alguien más le otorgaría ese amor que él nunca supo dar. Yuri seria feliz con alguien más, no con el.

Y aquel pensamiento lo destruía, lo lastimaba y hacía perder la cordura. Yuri era su todo y lo necesitaba más que a nadie. No permitiría que alguien más se lo arrebatara.

Después de todo, Yuri le **_pertenecía_**.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Hola :)

Lamento la tardanza,tuve la típica fase de escribir y no sentirme a gusto con el resultado /

En fin, espero le este gustando el camino que va tomando todo esto.

Me gustaria saber que creer que sucedió, quiero ver sus teorías (?)

Por cierto, la canción que Jean le canta a Yuri para dormir se llama Forever Lullaby y es interpretada por Mamoru Miyano (El seiyuu de JJ)

En fin, gracias por leer y comentar -inserten corazones gays aquí- me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta esta historia n.n

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~


End file.
